Determination of which portions of the complementing system are necessary for its structure, by trypsin digestion, fractionation and isolation of the components. Development of an immunoabsorbent system by fractiontion of the rabbit antisera. Study exchange rates as a function of temperature, pH, denaturant concentration, and modifications in the amino acid sequence of the complementing system. Crystallization and X-ray diffraction studies of the complex.